


A Proposal

by mostlovedgirl



Series: The Life and Times of the Family Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Short One Shot, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: “I promised myself I wouldn’t wait to do this a second longer than I had to.”“Adrien, what are you talking… about…” The last word died on her lips as she turned around.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Life and Times of the Family Agreste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776607
Comments: 68
Kudos: 317





	A Proposal

“That’s the last one.”

Marinette and Adrien gazed down at the open Miracle Box.

It was incredible. After all the years, the battles and the pain; it was over. All of the miraculouses were accounted for. They seemed to glimmer in the dim lighting.

They had decided to lock the box away in the Agreste family’s bank vault. As the last living Agreste, Adrien was the only one with access.

He had arranged (probably with substantial compensation for the inconvenience) for them to make a deposit well after hours. The only other people in the cold building were the guards standing outside the room.

“It’s done.” There was something heavy about the way Adrien said that. 

“It’s kind of hard to believe.” Marinette closed the compartments on the egg-shaped box.

Adrien withdrew a pace from where he had been standing over her shoulder with his hand on her waist. She placed the box in the private vault and shut the door. She lingered a moment with her hand on the cold metal. Slight vibrations trembled against her fingertips as the locks slid into place.

Her partner spoke up behind her. “I promised myself I wouldn’t wait to do this a second longer than I had to.”

“Adrien, what are you talking… about…” The last word died on her lips as she turned around.

Adrien was on one knee on the hard marble floor, holding open a black velvet ring box.

Even in the soft illumination, the diamond sparkled like a star that Adrien had claimed from the night sky just for her.

Marinette gasped and covered her mouth with her fingers and took half a step back. Her blue eyes were wide with shock.

Adrien grinned lopsidedly. Marinette could easily picture his cat ears flopping adorably in his mop of blond hair.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

It was already getting hard for her to see through the tears swimming in her eyes.

“As my friend, you took a boy lost in darkness and filled his life with light. As my Princess, you showed this alley cat what a home and a family could be. As my partner, you allowed me to fight by your side and taught me to always have hope no matter how desperate the situation. 

“I love you, M’lady. Please say yes. Be my wife. Be the sun that lights my life and warms my heart, and let me be your umbrella to shelter you from the storms. So what do you say, Bugaboo? Will you marry me?”

Marinette collapsed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. 

“Yes!” 

She had long since lost the fight against the tears that were now staining the collar on his shirt.

“Really?” Adrien’s voice was bright with delight.

Marinette pulled back just far enough to look in his eyes and brush her tears away. “Yes, you mangy cat.” 

“YES!” Adrien whooped and pulled her up with him as he stood. His arms held her securely as he spun them around. Her ballet flats nearly flew off her feet. His laughter sounded like pure sunshine.

Marinette found herself laughing as well. Was it healthy to be this happy?

He lowered her to her feet and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a princess cut solitaire set in a rose gold band, elegantly embellished with tiny flowering vine designs. It was perfect.

Marinette barely had time to catch her breath before his mouth was on hers. 

Adrien had kissed her before, but not like this. Pure joy poured through him and into her. Marinette didn’t know where their hands were. She didn’t care. 

Adrien eventually broke the kiss that had become slow and languid, and rested his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily, with matching dopey grins stretching across their faces.

“So is this why you wanted to dress up for retiring the miraculouses?” Marinette asked. 

“You caught me, M’lady. I confess that I did have ulterior motives this evening.”

She had obliged his suggestion by wearing a pink, polka dot, tea length dress. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail with a green ribbon.

Adrien had opted for a pale green dress shirt tucked into dark gray slacks, black dress shoes and a black belt. He had left the top two buttons on his shirt undone and rolled up the sleeves to expose his forearms. It embarrassed Marinette to think how attractive she thought even his forearms were.

She leaned back with her arms lightly draped across his shoulders, trusting him to support her weight in his hands at her waist.

“So what _ridiculously_ expensive restaurant do we have a reservation at?” she asked with an eye roll at ‘ridiculously expensive.’ Her kitty was just too much sometimes.

“Actually, there’s an Italian dinner for two waiting for us at my apartment, if you find that acceptable. I want to keep you all to myself tonight.” He pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her back and nuzzling the side of her face with his nose. “I can show off my beautiful fiancée to the world tomorrow.” He pressed a kiss to that spot right behind her jaw that always sent a shiver down her spine.

Oh, this boy was trouble. Marinette had successfully avoided staying too late at his place up to this point.

“Just dinner?” she asked skeptically.

“Maybe dessert too.” His voice had taken on a honeyed quality that sent another barely-suppressed shiver dancing across her skin. It wasn’t helping that he was leaving a trail of light kisses on her neck as his hands slid down to rest on her hips.

Marinette felt her pulse rate pick up and fought back the blush that was threatening to stain her cheeks. 

When he reached the point where her neck met her shoulder, he slowly straightened up and lifted one of his hands from her hip. He trailed his fingers down her arm and gently pulled her hand to his lips in one smooth motion, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“Shall we, Princess?” He was giving her those blasted kitten eyes again, but she was a grown woman. She could handle this tomcat.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little drabble. It's been sitting in my WIPs folder for a while. If you liked it, please leave a kudo and a comment. I always enjoy interacting with you beautiful people. ♡
> 
> Husband's comment: "Oh, he didn't rehearse that at all." #sarcasm
> 
> ***
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr @chanceuseladynoire](https://chanceuseladynoire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
